Beneath this Broken Heart
by Facing the Storm
Summary: Kyo confesses his true love for Tohru, and Akito finds out. What will happen when the Sohma's see a side of Akito they never thought existed? RXR Rated for Kyo's mouth.
1. Prologue

Beneath this Broken Heart

A/n: KONNICHWA! For all you Furuba Lovers out there, myself included, I would like to thank all of you who have kept me writing…blah…blah…blah…speech, you know the drill…the whole "I'd like to thank the Academy…" Quote _Mel_ Gotta love her… That whole thing…Anyway, on with the story…

Prologue

**He had to tell her…today. He simply couldn't contain his thoughts anymore. The more he tried, the harder it was.** "Tohru…" Kyo said uncertainly. "Yes, Kyo." The ring of his name sent chills down his spine. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, his voice sharp. "Sure. You know you can talk to me about anything." She replied. Kyo opened his mouth to say something but a heavy head slumped against his shoulder and a soft snore issued from the figure. "Dammit, Yuki! Wake up!" He panted loudly. "Huh?" Yuki mumbled. "Stupid cat, you woke me up." He whimpered. "Well if you would just wake up in the morning…" A fist came into contact with the side of his head, knocking him over into the wall. Tohru screamed, Shigure (Who had just entered the kitchen) whimpered that they were destroying the house again.

"Please don't fight!!" Tohru stepped between the two boys, her voice small and scared. Kyo lowered his stance at her words. He always (Even if it was absentmindedly) did as she asked, no matter how much he really did want to. He knew that she hated fights. He guessed that that was the side effect of love. He never intended to hurt her… But….it was just his nature.

"Kyo…You were going to say something?" Tohru ventured. "Nevermind." He turned his head away, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. She must have caught it for she patted his back quietly and went back to working on breakfast. "Miss Honda, may I ask what's for breakfast?" Yuki asked kindly. "Oh, just…well…Soup!" She stuttered, a thin blush crept across her face. Kyo felt his own burn with hatred. **What was so wrong with him that he simply couldn't say something in front of that damn rat!!!? **He turned and sulked out the door to the roof to think.

A/N: What did you think of the intro? Trust me, it gets better… Just keep reading!!

Out for now,

Facing the Storm


	2. On the Roof

A/N: I have the Furuba cast here with me this time. Where's Kyo? Oh, boy. Kyo's sulking on the roof again…Haru this is where you come in… Haru gets up and stomps up the ladder. A yelp issues from above. Haru returns, dragging Kyo by the ear.

Me- Haru, you didn't have to do that.

Haru- I know, it's just loads of fun torturing this little kitty.

Kyo- Who you calling _little _you direction-retarded brat?!

Haru- You…obviously.

Yuki- Stupid cat.

Kyo- YOU GUYS WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!!!

Me- Yes, if you three are going to fight, do take it outside.

Kyo- Who asked _you?_

Me- No one. Come on, these people are getting bored listening to you bicker.

Yuki- :: Turns to Audience:: Please, carry on with the story, we will return as soon as I kill that stupid cat. Muffled sounds of punching and kicking are heard in backround.

Chapter 1- On the Roof

**What is wrong with me?** Kyo asked himself for the hundredth time.** Why is it that I can never seem to say anything good to her when that damn rat is around? **Kyo curled up, lost in thought. "Kyo?" Tohru's soft voice sounded from beside him. He lifted his head and looked at her. Her huge, blue eyes stared back at him; pain and confusion swirling in her gaze. She pulled herself onto the roof and flopped down next to him. "Tohru, I…" He began, but he stammered too badly and fell silent. She turned to him; her ocean-like orbs deep and warm. She smiled and blushed slightly. This gave him a small spark of hope. "Tohru… I know this may be kind of awkward…" His confidence trickled away from him. "But there's something I have been meaning to tell you…" She stared into his maroon eyes. "Yes?" She asked quietly. "Well, you see…" He struggled to keep from stuttering. "I- I…" He gulped. "I love you." He finished and sighed with relief. Without warning or thinking, she flung her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Kyo!"

A/N: I know, it's short, but sweet nonetheless. Promise the next chapter will be longer, 'K?

All for now,

Facing the Storm


	3. As the Storm blows on

A/N: It's me! I'm back again! Well, Kyo stalked off and Haru is chasing after him. Yuki and Momiji are here with me though! Say Hi you two…

Yuki- We meet again…

Momiji- Hello, HI's

Me- Momiji, you're such a trip…

Momiji- Thanks… ::Hugs Me::

(Pop, he transforms into an adorable bunny.)

Me- Anyway, here is Chapter 2!!

Chapter 2- As the Storm Blows on…

Kyo walked back into the house, hand in hand with Tohru. What had just happened on the roof seemed as if it was nothing more than a dream, but reality has a funny way of being that way. Luckily for them, no one could be seen in the living room or anywhere for that matter. The house looked deserted.

"Hm, I wonder where those guys ran off too." Tohru questioned. "I could care less." Kyo replied gruffly. A small click issued from the back door of the house and Yuki stepped lightly inside. "Oh, Miss Honda, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." He asked, concern edging his voice. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how Kyo was doing; he had stalked off and hadn't come back, so I went to find him and make sure he was ok. Sorry if it caused you any trouble." She told him, bowing slightly. Yuki glared at Kyo. "Stupid cat." He muttered. Kyo felt his anger rise within him, but he fought it down. Just then the phone rang. "Coming! Coming!" Shigure's voice echoed from his study. He came and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said cheerfully. Akito's voice rose from the receiver. _"Shigure, would you kindly do me a favor? I would like to see Tohru…And Kyo, if you don't mind. Just send them to the main house."_ Shigure's eyes widened, genuine fear coursing through them. "Sure thing, Akito." Shigure answered. He nearly dropped the phone his hands were shaking so badly. There was a click of a disconnection. He finally realized he had been panting. "Tohru…" He called feebly. "Yes, Shigure." She replied. "I just got a call from Akito…He says that he wants to see you…and Kyo." He told her gravely.

Tohru's eye's widened. Shigure sighed. "You better go now…" He told her. "Ok." She replied, her voice shaking slightly.

The snow began to fall when they reached the main house. Kyo's attitude had plummeted and now he was sulking. He had been reluctant to come, until Tohru intervened. As they approached the gate, the sign that said 'Sohma'seemed slightly more frightening. "Well, here we are." Tohru said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. A blond head popped up over the top of the wall and a cheery, bubbly voice called out to them. "Hey, Tohru, what are you doing here? Did you come by to visit me?" It was Momiji. "Oh, Momiji, no, not today… We were summoned here by Akito." Tohru replied. Momiji hopped down and opened the gate for them.

"I hope you'll come by and visit me sometime…" Momiji told her. "I will, promise." Tohru replied, tousling his hair playfully.

The houses of the Sohma estate were grave and empty. It was if everyone had just upped and left, leaving this isolated world behind. When they reached the Main House, an unwelcome shiver fell on Tohru. She had remembered her first encounter here. It had been scary, sure, but at least she had had Momiji there with her. Now, things were different…She had Kyo, and they were going to see the one person everyone in the Sohma family feared…Akito.

Kyo's mind was careening out of control as they approached the house. Akito had summoned them there, but for what? What was he plotting? Did he find out about his feelings for Tohru…? Kyo shivered at the thought.

Tohru knocked politely on the door and a deep, blood-chilling voice echoed from within _"Enter…"_

A/N: I descied to leave it a cliff hanger, just because….Stay tuned for the next installment…Will Update soon! 

Out for now,

Facing the Storm


	4. Wings of the White Bird

A/N: Hello again… I am here alone this time…:: Sniffles:: But anyway… Here's Chapter 3!!!

Chapter 3- Wings of the White Bird

Tohru shivered and reached for the handle. Kyo stepped lightly beside her, and she felt his tension. Quiet as a mouse, she stepped inside.

They followed the winding corridor that led to Akito's chambers. With each step it seemed that the house seemed colder, more sinister. When they reached the double doors, Tohru was trembling. You idiot, you're only going to see Akito… She thought to herself. The same chilling voice echoed from the dimly lit room. _"Come in…Miss Honda…"_ She gulped and stepped inside, leaving Kyo in the hall, cursing.

The room she entered was dark; little white candles burned on almost every surface. It was a simple room but had a heavy wind of dread about it. _"I have been waiting for you…Miss Honda…" _The voice whispered from the next room. "Akito…" Tohru said, her voice trembling.

A thin figure crept from the shadows and stood before her. She immediately dropped to her knees, bowing deeply. The figure above her only smirked.

Then without warning, a cold hand grasped her hair and jerked her violently upward. Tohru was caught off guard. She screamed, tears flooding her face.

Tohru's scream split through Kyo like lightening. Without hesitation or a second thought, he burst in and horror etched across his face. "AKITO!!!" He screamed and launched himself onto him, trying to drag him off of Tohru. Akito tightened his grip on Tohru's hair while trying to shake off Kyo.

"YOU SEE!!" Akito shrieked, thrashing wildly. "YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!! YOU STUPID GIRL!!!!" She gritted her teeth in pain, but refused to say anything.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S DRIVING THEM FROM ME!! BUT YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE _MINE_, **I AM** **_GOD_!!!**" He said, panting, as if the exertion of this action was exhausting him. Kyo swung punches at him, attempting to knock him off of Tohru, but was having little luck.

Then, Akito rounded on Kyo, his eyes glittering. "You're turn, you little _monster._" That single word tore through Kyo. His anger boiled up through his chest and he trembled, his knuckles turning white with rage.

A deep, defined voice sounded from the doorway, "Enough is enough, Akito…"

A/N: Oooo… a cliffhanger. I seemed to be good at doing those. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next will be even better…. There will be a surprise character… Not saying any more….

Signing off,

Facing the Storm


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

A/N::Snore, grunt:: Hey everyone… Haru decided to come back and well…he's kinda taking a nap so… Chapter 4!

Chapter 4- An Unexpected Visitor

"Akito…Enough…" The voice scolded from the doorway. Akito twisted around and smirked. "_Ah, just in time…**Yuki**_." He smiled cruelly. "_Come to save your little girlfriend, have you? Well it seems that you are just a tad too late_" His voice turned raspy and he shrunk back a few inches. _"Aw…come to me so I can give you a hug…"_ He said, his voice smothered in intentional sweetness.

Yuki's eyes widened and he remained planted to the spot. The smirk vanished from Akito's face. "_Yuki!! You MUST obey me…come here…" _His voice cracked, and he slumped against the wall. Akito's fingers slid from Tohru's hair, letting her collapse to the floor. Kyo released Akito and knelt beside her, muttering curses and saying things like he would kill Akito and other incoherent things.

Without warning, Akito lunged forward with a shriek, grabbing anything he could to throw at Yuki. He grasped a glass candleholder and beamed it at him; but the force of the action sent him collapsing to the floor, panting.

Yuki stood there for a second; stunned. He looked up at the scene before him. Kyo was still muttering and helping Tohru to her feet. Akito was slowly getting to his feet. He released the breath he was holding. Akito glared into the back of Kyo's head and smiled, a cruel, pleasured grin.

Without warning and without mercy, Akito leapt onto Kyo's back and racked his long, jagged nails down his neck. Tohru screamed, Yuki launched himself onto Akito, pulling him from his back. Kyo collapsed under the small weight and was pinned to the floor.

While Yuki and Akito struggled for dominance on the floor and Kyo struggled to his feet, Tohru looked on with fear. All of this because of **her**… how could she live with that? It seemed that all the Junishi had to suffer because of her… NO! She couldn't take anymore…She **HAD** to get out of there. **NOW**.

Tears streaming from her face, she turned and fled.

A/N: Sorry its so short… Promise the next chapter will be longer…

Hugs,

Facing the Storm


	6. Winds of Change

A/N: Hello Hi's… It's me…just me…:: Sniffles::… Chapter 5!

Chapter 5- Winds of Change

Tohru ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away. Away from that house…away from the people she had grown to love the most.

After some time, dark clouds rolled in from the East. Large, sloppy tears fell from the sky and drove into the earth. Before long, Tohru was soaked to the bone. Her clothes were all muddy and torn. She tripped on a fallen log and sat in the mud, crying.

How could she let this happen? She asked herself. How could she live with the fact that all the Junishi had to suffer because of her? Slowly, painfully, she dragged herself to her feet. She would go and gather her belongings and leave them… forever. She dropped her gaze to the ground and began to make her way to the house.

Shigure was reading in his study when the rain began. **I sure hope those two didn't get stuck in the rain.** He thought to himself. All of a sudden he realized that he was alone in the house. Where had Yuki disappeared to? Shigure wanted to kick himself then. He had told Yuki where Tohru and Kyo had gone and naturally he went after them.

He was disturbed in his thoughts by a tap of the front door shutting. He listened, hoping it would be Tohru and Kyo home at last. But no sound came. He leaned out into the hall to see what was going on and a dark flash of auburn hair raced past him and clamored into the room across the hall.

"Tohru?" Shigure asked. His voice had a fatherly tone to it. And that is what he was to her…like a father. A rather, reckless father, but father nonetheless. His words were greeted with a fresh flow of tears and hysterical gasps.

"Tohru, what happened?" He moved across the hall to her room and gently opened the door. "Tohru?" She was hunched over on her bed, clutching the photo of her mother, crying uncontrollably. Shigure was confused. "Tohru, what on earth happened to you?" He asked; his fatherly tone deep and warm. Tohru lifted her head and breathed the name, "Akito…". Shigure's blood ran cold. "What did he do to you, Tohru?" Tohru shook her head and a fresh stream of tears flowed accompanied with more hysterical gasps. Shigure turned at this and stormed out of the house. He had to do something.


	7. Intent of Fury

A/N: Well Kyo finally decided to stop pouting and came back…; ) Tehe…

But anyway, say hi Kyo…

Kyo: Why should I?

Me: Because I asked you to…

Kyo: And that means exactly _what?_

Me: HARU!!!!

Chapter 6- Intent of Fury

Tohru forced herself to calm down. This was no time to lose it. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her suitcase and began stuffing her belongings into it.

The rain had let up some as Kyo walked home. God, he hoped that Tohru was alright. She had just run out and vanished. He quickened his pace and swung down the drive to Shigure's house. He stepped inside to find the house oddly deserted. Where was Shigure? This couldn't be good. He walked up the stairs and knocked gently upon Tohru's door.

Tohru heard the gentle knock and knew it at once to be Kyo. She remained silent, hoping she wouldn't have to confront him until she was ready to leave. Even then she hadn't wanted to see him. It would just make leaving that much harder. She loved him, and inwardly she knew that he loved her too. But it was just better if she was somewhere far from them to end their suffering. He knocked again, and spoke. "Tohru, please…" He pleaded. Her heart filled with despair and she opened the door. She gazed into his concerned eyes and nearly broke down. Fighting tears, she grabbed her suitcase and fled, brushing him aside in the hall. Kyo called after her as she vanished out the door.

Shigure came to the house with the intent of fury. He banged on the door and was answered by a slithery voice, _"Yes, Shigure... I knew you would come... Please come in..." _Akito's voice overflowed with intentional sweetness, it made Shigure sick to his stomach. He stepped into a dark room waited for Akito to show himself...


	8. Running from Love

Chapter 7- Running from Love

The rain poured down on her as she ran. Her mind swam with thoughts and feelings that she never knew existed. **It's all my fault, I never should...have been trusted. **She wondered how she could ever put this time behind her, how could she forget all that they sacrificed for her. She knew running wouldn't help any, but she had to get away.

Kyo stood silently, staring in the direction that once held his beloved Tohru. He felt tears rising in his maroon eyes and they slid down his cheeks. He knew that if he didn't go after her now he would lose her forever. So without a second thought, he bolted out the door.

Shigure stumbled up the walk, being helped by Yuki. He limped into the house and flopped down onto the couch. "Where's everybody? TOHRU!" Yuki called and searched the house. "She's gone!! Shigure, she's gone!!" He screeched. Shigure attempted to get up from the couch but sank back to it with a groan. "What? What do you mean, she's gone?" He asked breathlessly. "She's not here, oh, where is that stupid cat!?" Yuki said, furious. He tore through the house and banged open the door. "Where is she, you stupid cat?"

He was greeted by an empty room.

The rain ceased in its pouring as Kyo ran. He saw small and almost invisible signs of Tohru's passing. He followed her for what seemed like hours. When he finally stopped running, he looked up. He stood in front of the cemetary.

Tohru collapsed at the foot of her mother's grave. Tears streamed down her face but they were unnoticed against the rain. "Mom, oh mom, I'm such a fool... They sacrificed so much and it was all for me..." She sobbed. She felt someone's presence behind her and she turned to see a soaked and trembling Kyo. He took a step towards her. "Stay away from me!!" She screeched. He extended a hand, but she refused it. "Stay away from me!!!" She repeated. His hand drew away but was replaced by himself. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Please...Tohru..." He pleaded. She whimpered and drew away. "No...Kyo...I can't..." She told him through tears. He lifted her head gently and made her look at him. "Tohru...what is wrong? You can tell me... I will listen." He told her. A fresh flow of tears emitted from her eyes. "It's just... you sacrificed so much... for me... I cause you so much pain and suffering..." She told him between sobs.

"No...Tohru...you have it all wrong...I...I..." He stuttered. "You...?" She asked. "I...can't... live without you..." He told her. She gasped. "Yes...I can't... live another moment without you... please..." He whimpered. Despite the curse, he laid his head against her. She felt the weight of him cease and he was replaced by the orange cat. "Please... Tohru... come home..."

A/N: Aww, sweet, huh? Please review soon... I love your opinions.

Out for Now,

Facing the Storm


	9. Cat vs Rat

Chapter 8- Cat vs Rat

Yuki flopped down onto the couch heavily. "They're gone... both of them..." He told Shigure sadly. Shigure clutched his shoulder in pain. Blood stained his robes. "Shigure... why did you go after him... it is useless... we can never win." Yuki told him, his voice oddly empty. "Yeah, I know... but we have to find her..." Shigure told him, struggling to get up from the couch. "No, you must stay here, don't try to get up..." Yuki forced him to stay on the couch. "But, Yuki..." Yuki cut him off in midsentance. "I will find her... I promise." With that, he grabbed his coat and left.

Tohru picked the little cat up into her arms and stroked him gently. He purred. She rose and set him behind a nearby tree and there was a puff of smoke. He rounded around, fully dressed and came over to Tohru. "Tohru...I'm so sorry...I never meant..." She stopped him in midsentance. "There is nothing you should be apologizing for..." She told him. She laced her hand into his and held him as close as she dared. He lifted her chin and boldly kissed her.

Yuki stepped into the cemetary right as Kyo kissed her. His anger boiled and he paled in rage. "Stupid cat..." He growled, stalking over to them, fist poised.

Kyo pulled away just as Yuki swung. A cruel fist missed his head by centimeters. Kyo staggered back from the force of his reflexes. Yuki panted. Tohru gazed at the two boys, fear and confusion apparent on her face. "Let's finish this..." Kyo challenged. "Gladly..." Replied the rat. Kyo was suddenly concerned for Tohru. She would step in, he knew it... "Tohru, stay out of this...this is one fight you cannot stop." He told her, not taking his eyes off of Yuki. "But, Kyo..." He stopped her. "Just let it be..." He told her. She nodded, and it looked like it caused her great pain to do so.

They circled one another, glaring. Kyo through the first punch. Big mistake. Yuki dodged the attack and ducked under Kyo's arm, thrusting his fist into the cat's chest. The cat staggered back, coughing loudly. He gritted his teethand lunged again. This time he hit his mark and Yuki collapsed to his knees. Tohru was shocked. For once, Kyo had the upper hand. Apparently, Kyo was just as shocked as Tohru was. But he soon recovered. With a free hand, he brought the rat's face up to look at him. "Anything to say, PrettyBoy?" He asked coldly. Yuki smiled. He swung his leg around, knocking the cat off his feet. Kyo struggled to stand, cursing. Yuki towered over him, smirking. Tohru gazed at the rat, unable to take her eyes off of him. She saw a dark fire him his eyes that she had never seen before. It reminded her distantly of Akito, it made her shiver. "Yuki, Kyo, please..." She whimpered as a fresh flow of tears streaked down her face. She collapsed to her knees. "Please..." She sobbed. Kyo went over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go home..." He told her. She nodded. Kyo glared at the rat and helped Tohru to her feet.

Shigure heard a tap of the door and limped over to answer it. He unhooked the latch and prayed that it wasn't Akito. It wasn't. Hatori and Hatsuharu came through the door and Shigue limped back to the couch. "What's going on?" Haru asked, staring at Shigure's bloody robes. Shigure smiled, despite his pain. "Don't worry, it's not all mine..." He joked. Hatori came over and knelt beside to couch. "Come on, let's get you to the car..." He said. He helped Shigure limp to the car that was parked outside. Shigure paused at the car and looked back at Haru. "Could you stay here and keep an eye on the house? See if Kyo and Yuki come back, with Tohru?" Haru nodded.

Kyo and Tohru wove their way through the underbrush, Yuki following close behind, but at a respectable pace. When the house came into sight, Tohru tensed and stopped. Here she was, back at this house, where all the people she loved had to suffer...because of her. Kyo laced his hand in hers and led her. Her face brightened with a blush. Yuki glared. Something inside him just snapped. Did he _love _her? Sure, he loved her. But not as much, it seemed, as that stupid cat. Still, he felt protective over her, as if he didn't want her purity tainted by such a vengeful spirit as the cat. They entered the house and found Haru on the couch. When they came in, he stood abruptly. "Yuki, Tohru! You're safe. Listen, something really wierd is going on at the main house. Akito's room is a bloody mess..." He never finished his sentance. Tohru tore from Kyo's hand and bolted back out the door. "Tohru!" Kyo called after her. She dared not look back. She had to do something to stop this madness.


	10. Pride and Compassion

Chapter 9- Pride and Compassion

Tohru burst into the main house, panting. "Akito!" She cried. "Akito, where are you!" That same thin figure slithered out of the other room and came over to her, painstakingly slowly. _"Yes, miss Honda, I thought you might, what do you want?" _Akito asked. "Why are you so cruel? Don't you have compassion for anyone other than yourself?" Tohru asked. Akito was slightly taken aback by Tohru's boldness. He seemed as though for a second, that he was lost for words. His speechlessness was soon replaced by anger. _"HOW DARE YOU ASK **ME** WHY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!!!" _He screeched, reaching out to hit her. Tohru didn't flinch. "Are you afraid? Afraid of losing those you love?" She asked gently. Akito paused. "Do you pull them closer, afraid that if you let them go, they will leave you...forever?" Akito's eyes narrowed. _"ME? **AFRAID?** NEVER! I AM **GOD!!!"** _He lunged forward but Tohru held her ground. As he came forward, she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. Her arms closed around him and she was shocked at how thin he really was. "Akito...I never intended to cause you more pain... but I love them all...even...you." Akito was shocked. Love...him? Of all the people in the Sohma family she loved, he was the one that had caused her to suffer the most, and yet she still loved him, like her beloved Kyo. _"I don't understand..."_ Akito began. Tohru looked up at him, eyes glittering. "I admire you pride, and your strength, but most of all, I admire the fact that deep down you love each and every one of them, and are willing to die for them." Tohru told him. _"You...admire...**me?"**_ He asked. She nodded. "I would never try to take them from you...I know what it si like to lose the only thing you had...and it's okay to be afraid...but each day we strive to become stronger." Akito felt a kind of warmth rise in his chest. Tears streamed down his face and a whimper escaped his lips. "_No one has ever said that to me...never to me..." _He said, a slight hollowness in his voice. He collapsed to the floor. Tohru fell with him, holding him and crying with him.

Akito stopped in his tears and rose off the floor. Tohru smiled up at him. "_Come, you must go..." _He demanded. She rose and left the room. As she emerged from the gate, Kyo panted down the path. He stopped in front of her. "What...happened?" He asked. She smiled up at him and threw her arms around his neck. To his surprise, he didn't transform. "How...?" Kyo asked, astonished. She smiled again, and he returned it. He wrapped his arms around her, dragging her close. "Tohru...I'm free..." he whispered. "I know..." She replied, tears in her eyes. He clasped her to his chest, tears rising in his own."Thank you...Tohru." He held her for a long time. He lifted her head and kissed her, holding her against him for the first time. A happy thought crossed his mind and he smiled.

'I could get used to this...'

THE END


	11. Just for Readers

Thank you all so much for all of your support and reviews. Please let me know what you think and send me more reviews. Again, thank you... to all of you...

Always,

Facing the Storm


End file.
